Kelda Bengtsdotter
Kelda Bengtsdotter is a member of Snake Tree and one of the youngest members. She uses Flower and Plant Magic. Appearance Kelda has black hair, that she wears in pigtails and pale blue eyes. She wears brown boots that have a heel and three light stripes down the center, black pants with two large pockets on her left leg, two belts at her waist and a third that goes down behind her legs, a dark purple shirt that looks tattered at the bottom, a vest over her shirt and matching bow in her hair and wears two collars. Personality She tends to be quiet and prefers to spend her free time in the Guild's garden, which has led to many to believe she is shy. Kelda has never been known to raise her voice, but if she has been angered, rather than yell, she'll quietly get revenge. This is usually done through some petty little prank to embarass the target infront of others. History Synopsis *'Grand Magic Games' **'The Day Before ***Patient Snakes Magic and Abilities 'Flower Magic: a Caster Magic that allows Kelda to produce vividly coloured flowers and manipulate them to a near unlimited extent. This means that they could be formed into shapes or even have corrosive properties. *'Trick Flower' (トリックの花, Torikku no Hana): Kelda summons several flowers that take on her appearance. They serve no other purpose than as decoys. *'Wind Flower' (風の花, Kaze no Hana): Kelda creates a large white flower that spins and produces a strong wind. *'Fireweed '(ヤナギラン, Yanagiran): Kelda summons a flower that spews fire. Plant Magic: a Caster Magic and Holder Magic which allows Kelda to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. This Magic can be utilized by the use of Magical seeds or by Kelda's own magical power. To carry the seeds, Live-Coal Containers are used. *'Thorn Knuckle Plant' (とげナックルプラント, Toge Nakkuru Puranto): Kelda reaches into one of her pockets and throws seeds on the ground, which then grow into large, thorny vines with fists, pummeling the opponent. *'Pitfall Plant' (落とし穴植物, Otoshiana Shokubutsu): Kelda summons a large pitcher plant that remains hidden underground until someone steps over it. Once it senses someone over it, the plant erupts from the ground and envelopes the target. This spell can't tell friend from foe, making this spell difficult to use in team situations and even Kelda can fall victim to this spell if she forgets where it is. *'Stinging Nettle' (イラクサ, Irakusa): Kelda summons a stinging nettle plant. Contact with this plant will cause irritation known as paresthesia. Trivia *Kelda is an Old Norse name meaning "source, spring" *Bengtsdotter means "daughter of Bengt" *Effect of Trick Flower is based on the Bee Orchid *'Wind Flower' was inspired by the look of a White Oleander *A Fireweed is an actual plant, the Rosebay Willowherb, and was rather obviously inspired by the Fire Flower Power-up from the Super Mario games. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Snake Tree Category:Mage Category:Mages